<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Азеротский тур по борделям by Vodolej</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374719">Азеротский тур по борделям</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej'>Vodolej</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Tenderness, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Матиас Шоу и капитан Флинн Фэйрвинд путешествуют по Азероту и пишут отчеты королю Ринну.... но не про всё.<br/>О некоторых личных приключениях они умалчивают.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Rommath/Aethas Sunreaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Азеротский тур по борделям</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Во-первых, меня вдохновил, конечно же, свежеиспеченный "Путеводитель по Азероту",<br/>А во-вторых, великолепные арты от https://twitter.com/Shuploc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После невеселых пейзажей Стратхольма Флинн перестал петь по утрам.</p><p>… реликтовые леса, пораженные чумой, извращенные чудовищными болезнями, действительно удручали. Шоу мог только представить, какими величественными были эти дремучие чащи, наполненные лесной живностью. Его заверяли, что со временем чумные миазмы рассеются и вновь зашелестит сочная здоровая листва… но после того, что Шоу увидел собственными глазами, он относился к этим заверениям с большим скепсисом.<br/>По его мнению, - которого, впрочем, король Ринн не спрашивал, - проще уж все сжечь и высадить новые леса… а еще лучше превентивно засыпать пепелище солью, чтобы не распространять чумную заразу.</p><p>Шоу несколько дней напряженно думал о том, как бы донести эту мысль до короля. Как описать ему скрюченные полуголые деревья, пораженные чумными наростами? Как передать трупную вонь обезумевших полусгнивших животных, уже не живых, но и не вполне мертвых? Сам воздух над несчастными лесами был почти непригоден для дыхания – влажный и едкий, он вызывал тошноту и кровавый кашель.</p><p>За время путешествия Шоу привык к утреннему мурлыканью капитана Фэйрвинда и даже научился определять настроение Флинна по нехитрому репертуару, состоящему из парочки старинных баллад и многочисленных похабных моряцких песен. Флинн напевал на привалах, сооружая костер для утреннего крепкого чая, и напевал, просыпаясь на продавленных, комковатых перинах в дешевых гостиницах, где они останавливались в дождливые дни. Шоу улыбался, слушая с закрытыми глазами, как дождь барабанит по черепичной крыше и непременно капает в какую-нибудь щель, а Флинн мурлыкает что-нибудь мелодичное, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Шоу и с шуршанием почесывая волосатые ноги о голени Шоу.<br/>Флинн предсказуемо оказался шумным и говорливым спутником. Иногда это раздражало, - Шоу считал себя взрослым разумным человеком и не позволял дымке влюбленности одурманивать себя, он трезво оценивал все достоинства и недостатки Флинна Фэйрвинда, - но когда Флинн замолчал, Шоу это сразу заметил и ощутил себя… обделенным?</p><p>Луносвет выделил гостям из Альянса лучшую гостиницу в самом центре города – Шоу вежливо поблагодарил за гостеприимство, прекрасно понимая, что Лорд-Регент попросту желает держать их на виду… мало ли, что они разнюхают, слоняясь по окраинам. Шоу испытал молчаливое одобрение, обнаружив, что весь персонал состоит из выдрессированных элитных следопытов, которые, скорее всего, подчинялись самому Лорду-Регенту… у Шоу тоже были специальные агенты, миловидные и дружелюбные, которых было удобно внедрять в гостиницы, где останавливались высокопоставленные гости.<br/>Впрочем, рассудил Шоу, охрана не столько защищала столицу от чужаков, сколько защищала чужаков от тех, кто был им не слишком рад… великий магистр Роммат, например, едва не подавился собственным языком, пока с трудом подбирал слова для приветствия. Он бы с радостью скормил их обоих крылобегам, желательно живьем, но приходилось держать себя в руках и выдавливать подобие улыбки. Шоу в глубине души мог его понять – он сам не слишком обрадовался визиту Бэйна Кровавое Копыто в свой родной город.</p><p>После ужасов погибающих лесов, после многодневных скитаний и ночевок под открытым небом, Шоу даже обрадовался чрезмерному комфорту и удобной кровати, заваленной мягкими подушками. В распахнутое окно вливался солнечный свет, разноцветные витражи пускали дрожащие зайчики на переполненные вазы с фруктами, расставленные на низких инкрустированных столиках. В открытой и позабытой бутылке выдыхалось вино…</p><p>Флинн потянулся всем телом, спихнув на пол попавшую под колено подушку, скатился с кровати и, утопая почти по щиколотки в густом мягком ковре, принялся рыться в потрепанном тощем рюкзаке. Наконец он выудил старый гребень с обломанными зубчиками, развязал тонкий кожаный шнурок, - все равно за ночь волосы выбились из хвоста и превратились в огненное воронье гнездо, - и принялся расчесываться, с интересом разглядывая раскинувшийся за окном город с высокими белыми башнями и непривычными золотистыми деревьями.</p><p>Флинн молчал, лишь поскрипывал гребешок, старательно прочесывая медную гриву. Шоу сел и задумчиво посмотрел в широкую загорелую спину – его завораживали ритмичные движения лопаток, усыпанных веснушками; длинные волосы колыхались и потрескивали, словно живые, но Флинн обращался с ними довольно безжалостно, старательно собрал в аккуратный хвост и туго перетянул шнурком. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Шоу неожиданно серьезным взглядом, - Шоу так привык, что голубые глаза Флинна всегда смеются, что едва не вздрогнул, - Флинн сунул гребешок обратно в кармашек рюкзака и выпрямился, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы.</p><p>- Бесполезно спрашивать, чем ты займешься сегодня, – без вопроса в голосе проговорил Флинн.<br/>- Как обычно, - ответил Шоу. – Важные встречи и тайные донесения.<br/>Флинн помолчал, потом достал чистую линялую рубашку.<br/>- А я погуляю по городу, если тебе интересно, - с горечью проговорил он. – Здесь красиво… я такого еще не видел.<br/>Шоу кивнул. Флинн несколько секунд покачивался с пятки на носок, словно ребенок, потом отвернулся и принялся одеваться, не пытаясь звонко чмокнуть Шоу в макушку или потрогать за усы… даже не поддразнил. Несмотря на угрозы открутить руки или настучать по лбу, Флинн частенько тормошил его, не сдерживая нежности, Шоу ужасно раздражался от этого обезьяньего флирта… и неподдельно огорчился, когда Флинн перестал.</p><p>- Ты чем-то расстроен? – осторожно спросил Шоу.<br/>- О, неужели ты заметил? – едко отозвался Флинн.<br/>Шоу растерялся. Флинн был шумным и надоедливым, порой он проявлял изумительное для его возраста и образа жизни легкомыслие, зато легко выносил тяготы путешествия и почти не терял бодрости духа. Флинн оказался намного лучшим спутником, чем Шоу изначально предполагал.</p><p>- Тебя напугал Стратхольм? – мягко спросил Шоу.<br/>- Меня? – возмутился Флинн. – Это тебя напугало то жуткое место! Ты окончательно превратился в глиняного болванчика, я уже не знаю, как тебя расшевелить! Знаешь ли, я не клоун из королевской труппы!<br/>Шоу заморгал. Флинн потух, пожал плечами с преувеличенно безразличным видом и отвернулся, звеня пряжкой ремня.</p><p>Шоу молчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Флинн выпрямился и одернул рубаху, несколько секунд он стоял к Шоу спиной, а когда обернулся – лицо у него было спокойное, с легкой полуулыбкой… глаза, правда, совсем не смеялись.</p><p>- Ладно, забудь, что я тут наболтал, - беззаботно сказал Флинн. – Чего-то я психанул… если не возражаешь, я прошвырнусь по окрестностям, ужасно интересно посмотреть на местную архитектуру!<br/>Из скудного опыта неудачных отношений Шоу вынес, что нельзя выставлять своего мужчину за дверь в подобном настроении… если, конечно, не желаешь, чтобы он вернулся отрезанной головой в мешке какого-нибудь жадного авантюриста.</p><p>- Я не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает, - сказал Шоу и поморщился от казенной сухости собственных слов.<br/>Флинн посмотрел на него невероятно холодным взглядом. Так пристально и неприязненно он смотрел только на тех, кого не любил… на Шоу он никогда так не смотрел. Шоу буквально вздернуло на ноги от его взгляда – он подошел к Флинну и попытался взять за руку. Флинн несколько секунд сопротивлялся, но потом неохотно сдался и позволил Шоу сжать его теплые крупные пальцы.</p><p>- Я не привык делиться ни бедами, ни впечатлениями, - тихо и виновато сказал Шоу. – Наверное, я кажусь черствым и ужасным... мне жаль.<br/>Флинн смягчился и позволил переплести пальцы.<br/>- Я и так знаю, что ты молчун и зануда, Мэтти! – нагловато заявил он. – Но даже для тебя это чересчур!<br/>Шоу вопросительно выгнул бровь.<br/>- За последние дни ты не сказал мне и десятка слов, - пожаловался Флинн. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что зрелище было удручающее, местами даже меня пробрало до слез, но твое молчание меня пугает!<br/>- Прости, - ответил Шоу. – Дело не в тебе, дело во мне…<br/>Флинн выразительно закатил глаза, Шоу, осознав банальность своих слов, прикусил язык.</p><p>- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты чувствительная и трепетная натура, - поддразнил Флинн, крепко обнял Шоу и принялся с нежностью гладить по лопаткам.<br/>- Видишь ли, Тирисфальские леса только выглядят так, словно все плохое случилось давно, - тихо проговорил Шоу, устроив подбородок на плече Флинна. – На самом деле все эти чудовищные изменения происходили на наших глазах, с нашими знакомыми… и самое страшное, что никто не пытался ничего сделать, Штормград был занят собственными распрями…<br/>Флинн молчал, но Шоу знал, что Флинн его понимает – раздробленный Кул-Тирас точно так же погряз в местечковых проблемах, наплевав на чужие беды, и едва не утонул в пучине лжи и предательства.</p><p>- Но мне приятно, что тебе не все равно, - немного растерянно сказал Шоу.<br/>- Я уже не знал, что делать, лишь бы ты улыбнулся, - пожаловался Флинн. - Готов был показывать карточные фокусы, танцевать стриптиз и жонглировать яблоками.<br/>- Спасибо, что обошлось без фокусов и акробатики, - хмыкнул Шоу. – Не уверен, что готов к такому зрелищу…<br/>- Опять унижения! – притворно пожаловался Флинн. – Между прочим, мой рекорд десять яблок за раз!<br/>- Каким местом? – язвительно спросил Шоу, но Флинн только расхохотался и принялся звонко целовать его в щеки, приговаривая, что он соскучился по своему колючему и ядовитому Мэтти.</p><p>- Кстати! – спохватился Шоу и неохотно отодвинулся.<br/>Флинн посмотрел на него, улыбаясь до ушей, - и вот теперь его глаза действительно смеялись, - и с любовью подкрутил Шоу усы; Шоу решил на этот раз стерпеть.<br/>- Вечером у меня встреча в одном специфическом месте, - терпеливо сказал он. – Я буду рад, если ты согласишься сопровождать меня.<br/>- Какое еще место? – насторожился Флинн.<br/>- Особое заведение, где благовоспитанные мужчины могут позволить себе маленькие специфические слабости, - пояснил Шоу.<br/>Флинн просиял, но через секунду широкая усмешка сменилась искренним испугом.</p><p>- Только не говори, что это опера или балет! – взмолился Флинн, вцепившись Шоу в плечи. – Немедленно скажи, что это именно то, о чем я сразу подумал!<br/>- Именно то, о чем ты сразу подумал, - согласился Шоу. – Пойдешь со мной?<br/>Флинн немедленно закивал.</p><p>- Неужели ты думал, что я отпущу тебя в элитный блядюшник одного?! – возмутился он. – А меня точно пустят? Я не очень благовоспитанный.<br/>- Ты же мой спутник, - мягко ответил Шоу. – Для тебя откроются все двери, которые я сочту нужным открыть…<br/>Он осекся.<br/>- Прости… в моей голове это не звучало так отвратительно.<br/>- Да уж, ты на редкость высокомерная задница, приятель, - отозвался Флинн, который ничуть не обиделся. – Но я тебя понял – в свою сверхсекретную службу ты меня не пустишь, а в бордель со стриптизом – пожалуйста!<br/>- Именно, - улыбнулся Шоу. – Умница.<br/>- Давай-ка замнем для ясности, - настырно проговорил Флинн, поглаживая его по голым плечам. – Нас ждут бухло, стрипуха и разврат? Не картинная галерея? Не модная презентация в библиотеке?!<br/>- Нет, - развеселился Шоу. – Меня ждет работа, а тебя – разврат.<br/>- Вот и славненько! – обрадовался Флинн. – Жду с нетерпением!<br/>Он едва не запрыгал на месте, как маленький мальчик. Шоу только головой покачал – он порой забывал, что Флинн младше… солидно так младше. С неугомонным жизнерадостным Фэйрвиндом Шоу и сам как-то незаметно помолодел душой.</p><p>- Найдешь меня? – спросил Флинн, остановившись у двери.<br/>- Как обычно, - отозвался Шоу. – Постарайся никуда не влипнуть, нам тут не особо рады.<br/>Он бросил Флинну мешочек, туго набитый монетами, Флинн поймал одной рукой и вопросительно вскинул брови… мешочек тут же исчез, словно по волшебству.<br/>- Купи себе новую рубашку, - приказал Шоу. – И пополни нам аптечку… только следи, чтобы тебе не подсунули наркотики.<br/>- Приятель, мы же в Луносвете, - усмехнулся Флинн. – По слухам, здесь даже в соль и сахар добавляют наркоту, я не удивлен, что местные ходят с такими блаженными физиономиями… они же круглосуточно под кайфом!</p><p>Шоу жестом приказал ему прекратить треп и проваливать, Флинн усмехнулся и отвесил шутовской поклон. Шоу услышал, как за дверью Флинн начал негромко напевать – у него с души свалился камень, размером с Черную Гору. Шоу даже себе стеснялся и боялся признавать, как сильно он привязался к неунывающему капитану Фэйрвинду, который оказался куда лучшим, добрым и умным человеком, чем старался показывать.</p><p>Шоу готов был услышать, что Флинн не собирается продолжать их увлекательное путешествие. Конечно, Шоу отпустил бы его домой, - вопреки идущей о нем славе, он не был извергом, - он бы отпустил Флинна, Шоу был достаточно взрослым и разумным, чтобы пережить еще один шрам на сердце… но еще он был реалистом и прекрасно понимал, что закроется в скорлупу намного толще старой, и больше никому не позволит пробраться сквозь нее.<br/>К счастью, Флинн был неисправимым оптимистом с легким нравом, авантюристом с большим сердцем, и хотя Шоу никогда в жизни не признал бы вслух, он считал, что с Флинном ему действительно повезло, не каждый встретит половинку, так идеально дополняющую твои недостатки.</p><p>Шоу принялся одеваться. Он не удержался и на мгновение склонился над постелью, вдохнув запах волос, который все еще держался на подушке. Медно-рыжие волосы Флинна пахли дешевым мятным мылом, табаком и, парадоксально, морской солью. Шоу полюбил этот запах.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>За время бурного романа с жизнерадостным капитаном Фэйрвиндом, Шоу с изумлением обнаружил у себя новый необычный талант – он находил Флинна в любых городских закоулках и злачных местах, куда тот имел обыкновение попадать в поисках приключений, причем Шоу находил его именно в тот момент, когда Флинна собирались обобрать до нитки или дать ему по шее и выбросить в канаву. У Шоу будто имелся внутренний компас, настроенный на Флинна… впрочем, обнаружить Флинна на базарной площади Луносвета было проще простого – Шоу едва не застонал вслух, заметив среди толпы, разряженной во все оттенки красного, васильковую рубашку, расшитую золотом.</p><p>Несколько секунд Шоу надеялся, что чей-то другой идиот вырядился в традиционные цвета Альянса посреди условно враждебного города, но услышал знакомый смех и обреченно признал, что только его идиот способен на подобную глупость. Шоу тяжело вздохнул и принялся пробиваться через праздную толпу – Флинн заметил его и заулыбался до ушей; судя по туго набитому рюкзаку, висящему на плече, Флинн затарился от души, швы несчастного рюкзака едва не лопались.<br/>К легкой досаде Шоу, неуместная васильковая рубашка идеально облегала широкие плечи, подчеркивая загорелую кожу и медные волосы. Флинн не удосужился зашнуровать ворот, но его небрежная расхлябанность как-то парадоксально подчеркивала, насколько он крупный и красивый. Шоу невольно закусил губу, подавившись ругательствами.</p><p>- Ты не поверишь, приятель! – радостно сказал Флинн, схватил Шоу за локоть. – У любезного торговца совершенно случайно завалялись две симпатичные сорочки как раз для нас, и он был так рад от них избавиться, что отдал почти даром!<br/>Флинн встряхнул свертком, который немедленно развернулся и оказался второй голубой рубашкой с шитьем… правда, судя по размерам, ее шили для кого-то комплекции покойного Вариана Ринна. Шоу мог бы утонуть в ней, завернувшись до самих колен.</p><p>Флинн скис, но через секунду снова просиял:<br/>- Какая симпатичная ночная рубашка! - сказал он. – И нарядно, и комары не покусают… и очень патриотично! Вдруг мы забредем в какое-нибудь высокоморальное селение, где без ночнушки никак?!<br/>Шоу громко скрипнул зубами. Флинн ухмылялся, ничуть не смущаясь.</p><p>- Оглянись-ка по сторонам, - процедил Шоу. – Ничего не замечаешь?<br/>Флинн послушно оглянулся.<br/>- Эльфы, - сказал он. – Лето… а что?<br/>- А какого цвета одежда? – осведомился Шоу, стараясь не слишком капать ядом.<br/>- Вроде красная, - ответил Флинн, сворачивая рубаху в тугой комок.<br/>- Догадываешься, почему?<br/>- Красный – хит сезона? – наивно предположил Флинн.<br/>- Нет, болван! – не выдержал Шоу. – Потому что мы в одной из столиц Орды, а они звереют, когда видят Альянс в своем городе! Если бы не наши охранные грамоты, твоей глупой головой уже играли бы в футбол!<br/>Флинн пожал плечами.<br/>- По-моему, на материке слишком много внимания уделяют цвету рубашки, - сухо сказал он. – Мы на островах привыкли носить, что получится… если повезет, у тебя будет своя собственная одежда, а не перелицованные обноски старших братьев.<br/>Шоу прикусил язык. Он даже не думал, что все это время они казались островитянам из Кул-Тираса мелочными и избалованными достатком. Флинн молча сунул свернутую рубаху в рюкзак.</p><p>- Кстати, тебе очень идет, - сказал Шоу. – Мне нравится… но все-таки давай вернемся в гостиницу и переоденемся?<br/>- Давай, - миролюбиво согласился Флинн и вдруг лукаво улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами. – А ты наденешь для меня эту миленькую ночнушечку? Поиграем в пирата и девственницу?<br/>- Когда-нибудь, - пообещал Шоу и мысленно решил, что непременно «забудет» треклятую рубашку в гостинице, глядишь, она еще вернется к хитрому торговцу, который сплавил залежавшуюся тряпку наивному туристу.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Простая белая рубашка придавала Флинну вид одновременно лихой и романтический. Он словно сошел со страничек приключенческого романа о дерзком, но благородном капитане пиратов, который захватил в плен прекрасную принцессу… или скромного мастера шпионов, - подумал Шоу. – Захватил для своих грязных целей и начал угнетать во всех позах…</p><p>- Ну? – переспросил Флинн. – Так что думаешь?<br/>Шоу спохватился, сообразив, что Флинн треплется без устали уже несколько минут… Шоу научился пропускать мимо ушей обильные потоки болтовни, время от времени согласно кивая в интонационных паузах, но сейчас Флинн пытался донести до него что-то важное.<br/>- Я прослушал, - признался Шоу.<br/>Флинн на секунду нахмурился и обиженно поджал губы, но тут же придал лицу привычное легкомысленное и беззаботное выражение.<br/>- Забудь, - отмахнулся он. – Ничего.</p><p>Если Шоу чему-то научился у Флинна, - кроме сомнительного умения сварить похлебку из морепродуктов, помоев и топора, - так это честности и определенной открытости в отношениях. Шоу сглотнул и заставил себя признаться.<br/>- Я смотрел на тебя… ты красивый.<br/>Флинн едва не споткнулся. Он покраснел и заметно смутился – глаза заблестели, на скулах высыпали едва заметные золотистые веснушки.<br/>- Скажешь тоже, - пробормотал он, но потом опомнился. – В смысле – да, я такой! Я неотразимый!<br/>Он покосился на Шоу, наверное, ждал, что Шоу отпустит язвительную шуточку и опустит его с небес на землю, но Шоу совершенно серьезно кивнул и с нежностью провел костяшками по теплой щеке. Они молча пялились друг на друга почти минуту, смущенно улыбаясь, толпа вежливо обтекала их, но пару раз Шоу чувствительно прилетело локтем в бока.</p><p>- Так… ты успел посмотреть город? – спросил Шоу, откашлявшись, чтобы привести в порядок голос.<br/>- Именно об этом я и говорю, приятель! – ответил Флинн, с радостью ухватившись за возможность сменить тему. – Здесь конечно, очень красиво, но… ты не замечаешь ничего странного?<br/>- Например? – насторожился Шоу и машинально оглянулся, выискивая потенциальные угрозы.<br/>- Если я правильно понимаю, Луносвет находится на одной параллели с Нордсколом, - медленно проговорил Флинн. - Здесь должны плавать айсберги, размером с долбанную гору, а вместо этого золотые сады и вечное лето!<br/>Шоу невольно улыбнулся.</p><p>- И вообще, взгляни на небо! - предложил Флинн.<br/>Шоу послушно задрал голову.<br/>- И что? – спросил он. – Чистое синее небо…<br/>- Именно! – отозвался Флинн. – В твоем обожаемом Штормграде воздух так и кипит! Даже у нас, в провинции, круглосуточно летают грифоны, а здесь совсем пусто… а еще эльфы!<br/>- А с ними-то что? – развеселился Шоу. – Тоже не летают?<br/>- Они же все одинаковые! - ответил Флинн. – Мужики не сильно отличаются от местных дам… ты думаешь, я смешон?<br/>- Нет, - одобрительно проговорил Шоу. – Я думаю, что ты не только смазливый, но еще и очень наблюдательный.<br/>- Правда? – обрадовался Флинн.<br/>Шоу кивнул и погладил Флинна по руке, Флинн немедленно притянул его к себе и звонко поцеловал в щеку, он не стеснялся публичного проявления чувств.</p><p>- В местных эльфах нет никакой загадки, - мягко сказал Шоу. – Видишь ли, они очень долго жили в изоляции, можно сказать, что здесь все родня… скорее всего, они и вырождались все вместе.<br/>- Я-то простой моряк и в генетике ничего не смыслю, - отозвался Флинн. – Но я бы не назвал их вырожденцами… они вообще-то красивые!<br/>- Простой моряк знает слово «генетика»? – усмехнулся Шоу.<br/>- Где-то услышал, - отмахнулся Флинн. – Уверен, что у тебя есть ответы и на другие мои вопросы, умник.<br/>- Да, - сознался Шоу. – Все дело в Солнечном Колодце… боюсь, нас к нему и близко не подпустят, а жаль, я бы не отказался посмотреть собственными глазами.<br/>- Кажется, я что-то слышал, - задумчиво ответил Флинн. - Это озеро?<br/>- Ну… если я правильно понял, теперь это жидкое солнце, магическим образом сжатое до размеров бассейна, - проговорил Шоу и поскреб затылок. – В том отчете было слишком много физики и теоретической магии, но общую идею я уловил.<br/>- Но что эльфы с ним делают? – непонимающе спросил Флинн. – Пьют?<br/>- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Шоу. – Но знаю, что Солнечный Колодец изменил и климат, и местный воздух… как ты заметил, здесь даже птицы не летают.<br/>Флинн почему-то тут же схватился за ширинку.</p><p>- А мы после этого визита не начнем покрываться шерстью с головы до пяток? – с ужасом спросил он. – Два дня в радиоактивной местности и все – никому из нас больше не стать отцом!<br/>- Не знаю, чему сильнее изумляться – тому, что ты хочешь детей, или тому, что ты знаешь слово «радиоактивный», - восхитился Шоу.<br/>- Я серьезно, болван! – огрызнулся Флинн. – Я уж понял, что местным нипочем, но я не собираюсь превращаться в остроухого блондина!<br/>- Это не радиация, - успокоил его Шоу. – Это… хм… волшебство.<br/>Флинн недовольно взглянул на него, но Шоу улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Видимо, его невозмутимый вид успокоил Флинна, тот перестал озираться и вздрагивать.</p><p>Узкая дорожка, выложенная красным кирпичом, свернула с людного тротуара и привела в затененный переулок. Шоу спустился по ступенькам к утопленной в нише совершенно непримечательной двери и взял Флинна за руку.<br/>- Хочу тебя предупредить, - серьезно сказал он. – В таких местах уважают анонимность… так что если вдруг тебе покажется, что ты встретил знакомого, как вежливый и воспитанный человек ты не должен его узнавать, понимаешь?<br/>- У меня здесь нет знакомых, кроме тебя, - растерянно ответил Флинн.<br/>- Я про общий принцип, - пояснил Шоу. – Эти заведения встречаются в разных городах… даже в Штормграде.<br/>- Что?! – возмутился Флинн. – Там была стрипуха, а ты повел меня в оперу?!! Я чуть не сдох от скуки!<br/>- Я приобщал тебя к культуре, - невозмутимо ответил Шоу. – К разврату ты приобщился и без меня.</p><p>Флинн зашел первым и так резко отпрыгнул, что едва не оттоптал Шоу ноги.<br/>- Что?! – резко спросил Шоу, пытаясь одной рукой затащить Флинна к себе за спину, а другой вцепившись в кинжальчик, с которым никогда не расставался.<br/>Впрочем, через секунду он и сам увидел, что так напугало Флинна – вдоль длинной стены висели разнообразные маски для гостей. В приятном полумраке безобидные маски выглядели несколько зловеще, а после недавних ужасов погибшего города впечатлительному Флинну, должно быть, примерещилось невесть что.</p><p>- Чтоб меня квалдиры драли! - прошипел Флинн, держась за грудь.<br/>Шоу не стал насмехаться над ним, он с любопытством осматривал богатую коллекцию – маски были кожаные, бархатные, шелковые с роскошной вышивкой, из старинного пожелтевшего фарфора, с перьями и разноцветными бусинами. Флинн перестал ругаться сквозь зубы и присоединился к нему.<br/>- Выбирай, какую хочешь, - предложил Шоу и снял с крючка простую бархатную полумаску с удобным кожаным шнурком; Шоу понимал, что морковно-рыжие волосы и знаменитые усы крайне сложно не узнать, так что маска была лишь данью формальности, но никак не защитой.</p><p>Флинн несколько минут приценивался, наконец, снял с крючка старинную фарфоровую маску, украшенную зелеными перьями и фальшивыми рубинами.<br/>- Вот и славно, - с усмешкой сказал Шоу, повернулся и едва не столкнулся с высоким эльфом. – Лорд… кхм-кхм…</p><p>Лор`Темар Терон, Лорд-Регент Луносвета, вообще не скрывал лицо – должно быть, он тоже прекрасно понимал, что никакая маска не скроет ни рост, ни размах широких плеч, ни слепой белесый глаз. Он с холодным интересом посмотрел на них и изумленно вскинул брови, должно быть, не ожидал, что прыткие гости из Альянса доберутся даже сюда, в обитель эльфийского разврата.</p><p>- Ш-ш… кхм, - пробормотал Лорд-Регент. – Э-э-э… кхм… приятного вечера, господа.<br/>- И вам того же, добрый господин, - вмешался Флинн, схватил растерявшегося Шоу за руку и затащил в зал.<br/>- Вот так вляпались! - буркнул Шоу.<br/>Флинн пожал плечами, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам, и заметно скис.<br/>- Ты же обещал, что будет стриптиз, - проговорил он упавшим голосом. – Ты говорил, что будет весело…</p><p>Шоу неплохо знал, как обустроены похожие клубы в Штормграде и Даларане, и не сомневался, что заведения такого типа работают по одинаковой, удобной всем схеме – никто не будет выставлять разврат на передний план. Флинн привык к борделям с более простыми и понятными правилами, но в заведениях высокого полета, - и с более толстыми кошельками, - старались соблюдать приличия.</p><p>Шоу равнодушно взглянул на низкие мягкие оттоманки вокруг круглых столиков с кальянами. Между вазами с фруктами и сладостями виднелись подносы, щедро засыпанные блестящей пылью, к которой то и дело прикладывались эльфы. И, конечно же, к разочарованию Флинна, здесь никто не ходил голышом и не позволял себе никакого непотребства… здесь даже старались не прикасаться друг к другу.<br/>Шоу, в отличие от наивного приунывшего Флинна, прекрасно знал, что творится за стенкой, в соседних залах, но его больше интересовали негромкие умные беседы и сплетни, которые были бы полезны ШРУ. Если бы не Флинн, которому Шоу пообещал вечер развлечений, он остался бы здесь, среди образованных и хорошо воспитанных господ, из которых можно выудить много полезного, но Флинн хмурился и смотрел обиженно и недоуменно, так что Шоу подхватил его под локоть и повел дальше.</p><p>- Ох! – только и сказал Флинн и покраснел.<br/>Шоу ни капли не удивил буйный разврат, можно подумать, он не видел, как затейливо сношаются… но Флинн, выросший среди более строгих порядков, временно потерял дар речи.<br/>Шоу обогнул стол, на котором два огромных синекожих тролля разложили растрепанного, попискивающего эльфа, и почти насильно затолкал Флинна в свободную нишу с удобным диванчиком. Флинн пылал, как якорь-трава и спотыкался на каждом шагу, таращась по сторонам круглыми от изумления глазами.</p><p>Шоу жестом подозвал официанта и вдруг заметил смутно знакомую парочку в противоположном алькове. Шоу попытался вспомнить, где он мог видеть этих двоих… и едва не рассмеялся, мысленно пририсовав черноволосому эльфу с невероятно надменной физиономией высокий воротник на застежках. Видимо, правящий триумвират Луносвета регулярно забредал в злачные заведения отвести душеньку.</p><p>В прошлую встречу, которая состоялась не так давно, Великий Магистр Роммат с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не плюнуть Шоу в лицо, так что Шоу не отказал себе в удовольствии понаблюдать, как какой-то пылкий рыжий щенок загнул Великого Магистра и цепко придерживает за загривок, обращаясь с известным архимагом, словно с публичной девкой.<br/>Шоу, откровенно говоря, не слишком хорошо различал син`дорай, очень уж они все были похожи, как недавно заметил Флинн, однако Шоу мог ручаться, что рыжий щенок – это явно не Халдарон Светлое Крыло, советник и друг Лорда-Регенда.</p><p>- Нужно выяснить, кто это такой, - подумал вслух Шоу.<br/>Судя по тому, как послушно Великий Магистр Роммат позволял складывать себя и так, и этак, юный рыжий эльф не был случайной игрушкой… полезно знать о чужих любовниках и чужих слабостях, особенно, о слабостях вождей Орды.</p><p>- Куда ты меня привел? – полуобморочным голосом спросил Флинн. – Что это такое?<br/>- Ты как? – заботливо спросил Шоу, вовремя вспомнив о своей собственной слабости.<br/>- В ахуе, - честно ответил Флинн. – Я-то думал, здесь просто танцуют в трусах, а тут настоящая оргия!<br/>- Мы можем уйти, если хочешь, - предложил Шоу.<br/>- Нет! – тут же сказал Флинн, встрепенулся и сел поудобнее. – Я еще не всех рассмотрел!<br/>Шоу фыркнул.</p><p>Официант, совершенно голый миленький эльф, принес им поднос с вином и бокалами. Он улыбался радушно и равнодушно, ничуть не удивившись необычным гостям из враждебной фракции.<br/>- Желаете что-нибудь еще? – спросил эльф. – Сладкие закуски? Пыльцу пухоспинки? Меня?<br/>- Нет, спасибо! – ответил Флинн. – Дальше мы сами.<br/>Эльф улыбнулся, ничуть не огорчившись отказу, повернулся и ушел, соблазнительно покачивая круглой упругой задницей.<br/>- Охуеть! – буркнул под нос Флинн. – И что, ты часто посещаешь такие заведения?<br/>- Только по работе, - невозмутимо ответил Шоу. – Я, знаешь ли, не трахаю кого попало.</p><p>Флинн, кажется, собирался ответить что-то едкое, но поперхнулся, когда к ним на диван плюхнулся здоровенный зеленый тролль, которого они оба хорошо знали, и которому было совершенно наплевать на принципы анонимности.</p><p>- Ага-а-а! - развязно проговорил Рокхан, вождь племени Черного Копья, внимательно посмотрев сначала на одного, потом на другого. – Бэйн сказал, что вы двое будете исследовать материк… и что я вижу?<br/>- Что хотим, то и исследуем! - огрызнулся Флинн, прежде чем Шоу успел вмешаться.<br/>Рокхан несколько секунд молча смотрел на него желтыми глазами, потом осклабился, выставив напоказ весь набор клыков. Флинн невольно поежился.</p><p>- Сказано дерзко, - заметил тролль. – Ну раз уж вы тут, как насчет…<br/>Он посмотрел на Шоу и выразительно вздернул брови.<br/>- Нет, - жестко ответил Шоу. – Я не делюсь.<br/>Флинн хлопал глазами, он все не мог оторваться от зрелища на столе.<br/>- Жаль, - ответил Рокхан. – Могли бы отменно повеселиться.<br/>- Не понял, - настороженно проговорил Флинн.<br/>- Не желаешь разнообразить межрасовые горизонты? – осведомился Шоу. – Господин Черное Копье предлагает познать вуду втроем.<br/>Флинн едва не поперхнулся и попытался отсесть подальше.<br/>- Нет!<br/>- Значит, разговор окончен, - кивнул Шоу.<br/>Рокхан пожал плечами и не стал настаивать.</p><p>Флинн снова уставился на стол, где до сих пор продолжалась групповая возня, и задумчиво поскреб затылок, в тяжелой фарфоровой маске было жарко и неудобно, так что Флинн развязал шнурок и отложил ее на столик.<br/>- Как только влезает? - пробормотал Флинн. – Магия какая-то…<br/>- Порой союзники раскрываются с неожиданных сторон, - поддакнул Рокхан и ухмыльнулся, рассматривая Флинна в упор.<br/>- Что еще? – напряженно спросил Флинн. – На мне что, нарисованы узоры?<br/>- Кстати, капитан Рез`Окун не забывает о тебе, - сообщил Рокхан, щуря желтые глаза.<br/>- Неужели? – процедил Флинн. – И что сказал?<br/>- Он сказал: «Всегда знал, что рыжая друстварская макрель та еще шлюха, чтоб его чумные вурдалаки сожрали», - с неподдельным удовольствием передал Рокхан.<br/>Флинн побледнел, потом покраснел до ушей, потом стиснул кулаки и принялся шипеть, словно разъяренная гадюка.</p><p>- Вот же лишайная пятнистая медуза! Черепаший выблядок! Я не из Друствара и он об этом знает!<br/>- Это все, что тебя беспокоит? – улыбнулся Шоу.<br/>- Да пусть в жопу идет, - процедил Флинн и схватил бокал с вином, чтобы успокоиться.<br/>- Кстати об этом, - расслабленно проговорил Рокхан и поманил к себе официанта.<br/>Тот подошел и дружелюбно улыбнулся, хлопая зелеными светящимися глазищами - Рокхан немедленно положил здоровенную трехпалую лапу на белокожую задницу, официант вздрогнул, но не врезал подносом, как невольно ожидал Шоу, а заметно обрадовался, даже уши задрожали.<br/>- Желаете воспользоваться мной? – с предвкушением проговорил он.<br/>- Желаю, - согласился Рокхан, встал и закинул эльфа на плечо, никто не успел и глазом моргнуть.<br/>Он сделал два шага к соседнему алькову и обернулся.</p><p>- Надеюсь, ты не подведешь Бэйна, - серьезно проговорил Рокхан, уставившись на Шоу. – Не все были согласны пускать Альянс на наши земли, но Бэйн поверил вашему королю… и тебе лично, шпион.<br/>Шоу кивнул. Рокхан тут же потерял к нему интерес и унес свою добычу.<br/>- Ничего себе пикап! – присвистнул Флинн и подвинул к себе вторую бутылку сладкого манавина.</p><p>Тролли наконец-то перестали трепать помятого эльфа и отпустили его, он отполз на дрожащих ногах, но к столу немедленно рвануло сразу двое желающих с разных сторон.<br/>- Какой спрос на этих клыкастых! - удивился Флинн, наблюдая, как эльфы цапаются за право побыть подстилкой. – Может, я зря послал Рез`Окуна?<br/>Он осекся, с шумом втянув воздух, и опасливо покосился на Шоу.<br/>- Ты мне об этом не рассказывал, - спокойно заметил Шоу, обкусывая спелый персик.<br/>- Ну было дело, - неохотно сказал Флинн. – Мы встретились в Вольной Гавани и он попытался меня за жопу схватить, но я ему клыки узелком завязал!</p><p>Парочка, за которой Шоу искоса наблюдал, наконец-то угомонилась: Великий Магистр с трудом сел и попытался собрать длинные черные волосы, у него тряслись руки и заметно дрожали коленки… Шоу испытал короткий укол зависти – по всем признакам, у Великого Магистра случился отменный и качественный секс. Шоу присмотрелся к рыжему зеленоглазому щенку, который крутился вокруг Роммата, подносил полотенца, воду, вино и фрукты – и пожалел, что не расспросил тролля, тот наверняка знал, с кем крутят романы вожди Орды.</p><p>Великий Магистр Роммат почувствовал взгляд, - задумавшийся Шоу не успел вовремя отвернуться, - поднял голову и растерянно огляделся, но потом заметил Шоу и его размазанный взгляд стал тяжелым и бесконечно холодным. Он смотрел неприязненно, но при этом так неистово розовел, что Шоу сжалился над ним и отвернулся, тем более, на одном из соседних диванчиков началась возня.<br/>Шоу нахмурился, заметив, что шумная компания молодых чернокнижников призвала суккуб… мало того, что призвали нечисть, так еще и отпустили погулять на вольном выпасе. У Шоу были свои давние счеты с демонами... у него немедленно испортилось настроение.</p><p>- Мэтти, а почему у этой дренейки крылья и хлыст? – с интересом спросил Флинн. – Я таких раньше не встречал.<br/>Шоу некстати сообразил, что островитяне Кул-Тираса почти не встречались с демонами, Флинн даже не подозревал, какая пакость прогуливалась мимо, призывно выставив сиськи.</p><p>- Это не дренейка, - с отвращением ответил Шоу и не успел ничего добавить, как мимо прошел молодой орк в небрежно расстегнутой броне и свернул в соседнюю нишу.<br/>За орком спешил очередной похотливый эльф, едва не задыхаясь от восторга. Орк принялся раздеваться, обстоятельно и неспешно расстегивая ремешки, эльф нетерпеливо трепетал на подкашивающихся коленках. Шоу подумал, что к собственным наплечникам, покрытым следами старых боевых ударов, орк относится почтительнее и уважительнее, чем к этому остроухому.<br/>- Мэтти, - позвал Флинн, который тоже задумчиво наблюдал. – Я, конечно, не монашка, и чужие вкусы не осуждаю, но трахаться на публике мы не будем!<br/>- Не будем, - успокоил его Шоу. – Мы здесь просто посмотреть.<br/>Флинн немного успокоился.</p><p>Орк наконец-то стащил большую часть громоздкой амуниции, деловито взял эльфа за тонкую талию и затащил поглубже в нишу, откуда немедленно полились сладострастные стоны.<br/>- Впрочем, я могу и передумать, - пробормотал Флинн. – Так сказать, я готов открыть новые горизонты…<br/>Он повернулся и едва не поперхнулся собственным языком, буквально уткнувшись носом в черные трусики… вернее в тонкую полоску полупрозрачной черной ткани, которую с натяжкой можно было назвать бельем.</p><p>- Э-э, леди? – неуверенно проговорил Флинн. – Вы чего?<br/>Суккуба хищно улыбнулась и заставила его приподнять голову, подцепив за подбородок рукоятью плетки. Флинн громко сглотнул, Шоу заскрипел зубами.<br/>- Брысь! – рявкнул он, с трудом сдерживая желание врезать так, чтобы демоническая тварь с воплем улетела подальше.<br/>Суккуба не обратила на него никакого внимания, она призывно улыбалась Флинну, поглаживая его по щеке. Шоу с неприязнью взглянул на столик чернокнижников, но те вовремя сообразили, что кого-то потеряли.</p><p>Шоу отвлекся буквально на секунду, а когда обернулся, то обнаружил, что шустрая суккуба уже сидит у Флинна на коленях, кокетливо поигрывая с вырезом его рубашки. Флинн явно не знал куда девать руки и посмотрел на Шоу умоляющим растерянным взглядом. Шоу поднялся, чтобы оттащить подальше эту суку, но в этот момент один из чернокнижников что-то гортанно выкрикнул, суккуба тихо взвизгнула и вскочила, едва не оттоптав Флинну ноги копытами, и умчалась к своему хозяину, трусливо поджав крылья и опустив голову. Флинн громко вздохнул и проследил за ней грустным взглядом.</p><p>- Как-то грубо, – смущенно проговорил он. – Все-таки дама...<br/>- Не обманывайся, это вовсе не женщина, - отрезал Шоу.<br/>- А кто? – удивился Флинн и, морщась, потер набухшую ширинку.<br/>- Просто сгусток похотливой демонической энергии, - с отвращением сказал Шоу. – Ненавижу чертовых демонов!<br/>- Какой ты чувствительный мальчик, Мэтти, - улыбнулся Флинн и прижался плечом к плечу Шоу.</p><p>Шоу отодвинул подальше бутылку с вином, он подозревал, что здесь не скупятся на афродизиаки, а ему совсем не хотелось устраивать представление для публики. Возле пилонов появились танцовщики в легких полупрозрачных тряпках, Флинн одобрительно присвистнул и нетерпеливо заерзал, приготовившись к зрелищам. Шоу окинул зал скучающим взглядом и отшатнулся, когда прямо перед лицом возник чей-то член, окольцованный золотой побрякушкой. Шоу задрал голову и вопросительно выгнул бровь.</p><p>- Что ты здесь делаешь, шпион? – прошипел Великий Магистр Роммат.<br/>Он так и не облачился в традиционное платьишко… собственно, на нем не было ничего, кроме востроносых шлепанцев и сетки ярко-красных ритуальных татуировок от шеи до колен. Шоу на всякий случай постарался запомнить узор, возможно, ШРУ пригодится и такая информация.</p><p>- Я изучаю местные нравы, - невозмутимо ответил Шоу. – Очень познавательно.<br/>- Если это обещанный стриптиз, то он начинается как-то радикально и без сюрприза! - заявил Флинн.<br/>Роммат повернулся к нему и взглянул брезгливо, как на мошку – Флинн в ответ окинул его бесстыдно оценивающим взглядом.<br/>- Приятель, уверяю тебя, он занят ровно тем же, что и ты, - доброжелательно проговорил Флинн. – А что, хочешь к нам присоединиться? Мы почти дозрели до групповушки!<br/>- Да? – удивился Шоу, который совсем никуда не дозрел.<br/>- Почти, - с нажимом проговорил Флинн.<br/>Роммат поморщился и отступил на два шага.</p><p>- Нет? – искренне огорчился Флинн. – А жаль!<br/>Шоу напрягся: от Великого Магистра он ожидал только пакостей, тот был высокомерный психопат, с него сталось бы плюнуть огнем в легкомысленного Флинна… но к его изумлению Роммат лишь громко хмыкнул и покачал головой.<br/>- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - снисходительно ответил он и отвернулся.<br/>- Классная задница! – крикнул Флинн ему в спину.<br/>Роммат обернулся и неожиданно улыбнулся.</p><p>- Что? – спросил Флинн, увидев, как Шоу на него смотрит. – Это какая-то важная шишка, что ли? Мы его знаем?<br/>Шоу только вздохнул и помассировал занывшие виски.<br/>- Ты станешь моей погибелью, - пробормотал он. – Или спасением, пока сложно сказать…<br/>Флинн самодовольно улыбнулся и встряхнул головой.</p><p>Громкие стоны в соседнем алькове превратились в задыхающиеся крики.<br/>- Там никого не убивают? – встревожился Флинн.<br/>- А ты проверь, - фыркнул Шоу.<br/>Флинн поглядел на него с сомнением и остался на месте, рассудив, что Шоу не напрасно ведет себя так спокойно.<br/>- Вопреки видимости, здесь хорошая охрана, - пояснил Шоу. – В таких заведениях не любят, когда гостям сворачивают шею… слишком много шума и ненужные пятна на репутации.<br/>- Но я не вижу никакой охраны, - сказал Флинн, оглядываясь по сторонам.<br/>- Значит это очень хорошая охрана, - невозмутимо ответил Шоу.<br/>Флинн открыл рот – и закрыл, когда очередной официант, похожий на предыдущего как брат-близнец, мимоходом поставил на их столик большой поднос.</p><p>- Что это? – севшим голосом выдавил Флинн.<br/>- Игрушки, - ответил Шоу, пожав плечами. – А они молодцы, мне нравится уровень сервиса…<br/>Флинн, не слушая, склонился над подносом, восхищенно прищелкивая языком и осторожно, почти благоговейно ощупывая кончиками пальцев разнообразие форм и размеров. Шоу с легкой завистью отметил, что местные мастера действительно профессионалы – в Штормграде тоже предлагали всякое для ублажения взыскательных гостей, но как-то попроще, а эти игрушки были невероятно хороши – стеклянные, полупрозрачные и разноцветные, причудливых форм и размеров, наверняка приятно-тяжелые на ощупь…</p><p>- Я-то, конечно, совсем не собираюсь под шумок спереть парочку хуйцов, - вкрадчиво проговорил Флинн. – Но если нас поймают, надеюсь, ты сумеешь нас отмазать.<br/>- Через пару часов они растают, - снисходительно ответил Шоу. – Они магические, всего на одну ночь.<br/>- А-а-а! – разочарованно ответил Флинн и сник, отодвинувшись от подноса.<br/>- Неужели у тебя никогда не было чего-то подобного? – удивился Шоу.<br/>Флинн жалобно взглянул на него и пожал плечами.<br/>- Как ты себе это представляешь, приятель? – грустно ответил он. – У меня были только собственные руки.<br/>Он все-таки не удержался, осторожно взял в ладони причудливо изогнутое виноградно-зеленое щупальце с детальным рельефом, и принялся поглаживать, изучая крошечные присоски с неподдельным восторгом.</p><p>Шоу ощутил досаду от собственного скудоумия – ему и в голову не приходило, что раскованный и любопытный Флинн попросту не представляет, какие горизонты можно открыть вдвоем с помощью разных штук, поэтому и не предлагает. Шоу-то решил, что Флинну попросту неинтересны дополнительные возможности. Шоу иногда забывал, что между ними лежит достаточно большая пропасть, не только возрастная и географическая, но и социальная тоже.</p><p>- А у тебя есть такие штуки? – с любопытством спросил Флинн и бережно положил щупальце обратно на столик.<br/>- Я пробовал, - уклончиво ответил Шоу.<br/>- А почему не показывал? – с легкой обидой спросил Флинн.<br/>Он явно потерял всякий интерес к окружающему разврату, - стриптиз-то Флинн видел много раз, а вот с искусственными членами впервые столкнулся так близко, - повернулся к Шоу и смотрел на него одновременно с усмешкой, но и с тревогой в глазах. Должно быть, тоже подумал о том, как сильно они различаются и по воспитанию, и по происхождению, по благосостоянию и жизненному опыту.</p><p>- Лично у меня ничего такого нет, - спокойно пояснил Шоу. – Но если хочешь…<br/>- Папочка, купи мне хуй! – тут же отреагировал Флинн, дурашливо улыбаясь.<br/>Шоу, не удержавшись, выразительно закатил глаза. Флинн рассмеялся и облапил его, попытался расцеловать в щеки, но полумаска ему мешала, а снимать ее Шоу не стал.<br/>- Боюсь представить, какие еще открытия меня ждут, - проговорил Флинн, ловко подвинув к себе вино и бокал. – Сегодня вечером ты и так нанес критический урон по моей невинности!<br/>Он взглянул на стол, но тролли и эльфы, которых по очереди оприходовали, уже ушли, официанты старательно вытирали столешницу.</p><p>- Больше никаких, - мягко ответил Шоу. – Мы скоро уходим.<br/>Флинн разочарованно вздохнул, откинулся назад и принялся без особого интереса рассматривать извивающегося у шеста эльфа. Шоу жестом подозвал официанта и протянул ему пустой бокал - официант, улыбаясь сразу всем и никому, склонился пониже.<br/>- Желаете чего-нибудь еще? – негромко спросил он, почти прикасаясь губами к уху Шоу.<br/>- Бутылку «Пепла Ал`ара», спасибо, - ответил Шоу и небрежно погладил его по щеке.<br/>Официант на секунду стрельнул в него неожиданно умным, серьезным и сосредоточенным взглядом.<br/>- Конечно, господин, - ответил он. – Вам стоит взять визитку нашего заведения… в левой вазе у входа.<br/>- Непременно, - ответил Шоу, слабо улыбаясь. – Благодарю.<br/>Официант тут же выпрямился и отошел.</p><p>- Я должен с воплями выдирать ему волосы? – с прохладцей спросил Флинн и собственнически положил ладонь на колено Шоу.<br/>- Нет, не должен, - ответил Шоу. – Но можешь изобразить припадок ревности, мне будет приятно.<br/>Флинн подался к нему и почти лег грудью на Шоу.<br/>- Какого хрена, любовь моя? – угрожающе спросил он. – С каких-то пор ты лапаешь чужие задницы?!<br/>Шоу улыбнулся.<br/>- Только не переборщи, - попросил он. – Придерживайся натуральности.<br/>Флинн прищурил глаза, потом потянулся и развязал маску Шоу, отбросив ее на столик.<br/>- Вообще-то я действительно раздражен, - сообщил он, и не успел Шоу ничего ответить, как Флинн демонстративно отвесил ему звонкую пощечину.<br/>Шоу даже ахнул от неожиданности и прижал ладонь к пылающей щеке.<br/>- Кобель! – заявил Флинн, с трудом сдерживая ухмылку, и попытался еще раз врезать, но Шоу перехватил его руку и дернул Флинна к себе.</p><p>Флинн тихо вздохнул в жадный поцелуй, положил ладонь на затылок Шоу и нежно взъерошил уложенные рыжие волосы.<br/>- Не стану врать, что в глубине души не хотел этого, - тихо сказал он, поглаживая алый след на щеке Шоу. – Очень даже хотел.<br/>- Я вот тоже очень хочу взять ремень и наказать за распускание рук, - строго ответил Шоу, то и дело покусывая влажную и горячую нижнюю губу Флинна, такую полную и упругую, словно бы рожденную для поцелуев.<br/>- О! – обрадовался Флинн. – Ты решил окончательно загубить мою невинность?</p><p>Раньше, кому-нибудь другому, Шоу бы непременно язвительно сообщил, что в человеке вроде Флинна Фэйрвинда, не найдется и дюйма невинной кожи, но Флинна он любил всем сердцем, и прекрасно понимал, что тот говорит не о плотском, а о невинности души, которая порой встречается даже в закоренелых пиратах, авантюристах и мошенниках.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Ночной город затих, только прохладный ветерок шелестел золотистой листвой. В тишине спящих мостовых даже легкие шаги отдавались дробным эхом, раскатываясь по пустым площадям и обезлюдевшим улицам.</p><p>Неуютный город, - подумал Шоу. – После трагедии он стал слишком пустым. Если бы эльфы пускали и другие расы, со временем жизнь наполнила бы улицы, но эльфы были слишком гордыми, слишком высокомерными… поэтому их столица до сих пор казалась вымершей, а некоторые дома до сих пор стояли темные и пустые.</p><p>Шоу покосился на Флинна – тот рассеянно крутил в пальцах сорванную веточку какого-то пахучего дерева и старательно не смотрел на Шоу.<br/>- Подозрительное молчание, - заметил Шоу, машинально прикоснувшись к карману, где лежала визитка с нацарапанными от руки координатами; перед уходом из Луносвета стоило прогуляться по этим координатам и забрать пачку донесений.<br/>- Я вдруг понял, каким замшелым провинциалом кажусь кому-то, вроде тебя, - признался Флинн. – Я ничего не знаю и ничего не умею, и даже хуя стеклянного в руках не держал.<br/>Шоу хмыкнул, но Флинн, кажется не шутил, а действительно расстроился.</p><p>- Поражаюсь, как у меня хватило смелости к тебе подкатить, - проговорил Флинн, глядя в сторону. – Ты, наверное, смеялся до колик!<br/>- Нет, - спокойно ответил Шоу. – Я сразу начал выяснять, на кого ты работаешь.<br/>Флинн растерянно взглянул на него.<br/>- Я подозревал, что тебе от меня что-то нужно, - сказал Шоу. – Я был начеку, но ты пер как ледокол, пока не оказался в моей постели, и ничего за это не потребовал.<br/>- За кого ты меня принимаешь?! – возмутился Флинн. – Ты просто мне понравился!<br/>- Вот именно, - мягко ответил Шоу. – Ты увидел во мне мужчину, а не шпиона и убийцу, ты меня удивил… я восхитился твоей наглостью.<br/>Флинн пожал плечами.<br/>- Я не мог пройти мимо такой восхитительной рыжей задницы, - сказал он. – А еще тебя смешили мои шутки, хотя ты очень старался не улыбаться… но я видел, что тебе смешно!<br/>Шоу притянул его к себе и поцеловал в уголок рта, Флинн неуверенно ответил на поцелуй и тут же отодвинулся.</p><p>- Значит, ты ходишь в такие заведения? – спросил Флинн.<br/>- Иногда, - ответил Шоу и легонько прикоснулся к кармашку, где лежала визитка. – В основном, ради этого.<br/>- И что там пишут? – поинтересовался Флинн. – Перепись местных членов? У кого длиннее?<br/>Шоу хмыкнул.<br/>- Ты не представляешь, сколько полезного и интересного можно узнать в закрытых мужских клубах, - сказал он. – Ласковые послушные мальчики порой обладают острым интеллектом и прекрасной памятью.<br/>- Если они такие умные и прекрасные, то что потеряли в борделе? – буркнул Флинн.<br/>Шоу пожал плечами.<br/>- Видимо, эльфы любят спать с теми, кто намного крупнее, - проговорил он без осуждения.<br/>Флинн промолчал.</p><p>- Видишь ли, я не люблю, когда моих агентов съедают или четвертуют, даже ради очень важных сведений, живыми они мне нужнее, - сухо сказал Шоу. – Мне без разницы, как они добывают информацию, лишь бы мне не приходилось писать похоронные письма для их родных. А если в свободное время они кувыркаются с орками и троллями, но при этом держат ушки на макушке… ну…<br/>- А ты сам пробовал? – перебил его Флинн.<br/>- Прошу прощения? – удивленно переспросил Шоу. – Что именно?<br/>- Кувыркаться с троллями!<br/>- Я для них не слишком привлекателен, - улыбнулся Шоу. – Мне раньше не предлагали.<br/>- А если бы тебе все-таки предложили?<br/>- Что ты пристал? – не выдержал Шоу.<br/>- А мне предложили, - гордо сказал Флинн, расправив плечи и выпятив грудь. – Дважды!<br/>- С чем тебя и поздравляю, - отрезал Шоу. – Великое достижение!<br/>Флинн смутился и понурился, Шоу прикусил язык.</p><p>- К чему ты клонишь? – спросил Шоу после долгой неловкой паузы. – Что не так?<br/>- Я тут подумал… вдруг тебе не хватает чего-нибудь хитровыебанного, о чем я даже не слышал, - признался Флинн. – Знаешь ли, неприятно ощущать себя деревенщиной.<br/>- А, вот оно что! - проговорил Шоу, до которого наконец-то дошла подоплека этого странного допроса.<br/>Он остановился и крепко взял расстроенного Флинна повыше локтей, заставив взглянуть на себя.</p><p>- Ты же умный мальчик, - серьезно проговорил Шоу. – Ты должен понимать, что отношения – это не только секс.<br/>Флинн неохотно кивнул.<br/>- Я люблю тебя за то, что ты смелый и добрый, - тихо сказал Шоу. – Если ты захочешь попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, я всегда готов тебе помочь.<br/>Он секунду подумал.<br/>- Если это не связано с изменой Короне, или с членовредительством, - поправился Шоу. –Или с межрасовым групповым сексом, или с обмазыванием друг друга неподходящими субстанциями, или с …<br/>- Я понял! - перебил его Флинн. – Мэтти, нам лучше поскорее вернуться в гостиницу… кажется, ты говорил, что те прекрасные стеклянные штуки существуют очень недолго, а я бы хотел успеть.<br/>- Ты что, спер стеклянный член? – подозрительно спросил Шоу.<br/>- Конечно нет! – оскорбился Флинн. – Я… скажем так, позаимствовал без разрешения.<br/>Шоу закатил глаза и помассировал занывшую переносицу, он не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли отвесить воспитательный подзатыльник.</p><p>- Рыбка, я куплю тебе целую коробку всякого и разного, когда вернемся в Штормград, - пообещал он. – Только перестань тащить все, что удобно лежит… особенно там, где за нами следят.<br/>- Плохо следят, - самодовольно ответил Флинн, расплывшись в широкой усмешке. – Никто даже не заметил!</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Шоу проснулся от негромкого мелодичного мурлыканья над ухом и улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Искусанные плечи ныли, сорванная ночью поясница отзывалась тягучей болью, но Шоу ощущал себя неожиданно молодым и очень довольным. Ему было лень шевелиться, но он заставил себя открыть глаза – Флинн сидел голышом на краю кровати и пытался распутать воронье гнездо на голове, перед которым был бессилен гребешок. Шоу самодовольно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>- Хватит лыбиться, ублюдок, - проворчал Флинн, не оборачиваясь. – У меня жопа болит!<br/>- А у меня спина, - признался Шоу и с кряхтением сел.<br/>Флинн обернулся к нему и с нежностью погладил по щеке, потом принес кувшин с чистой холодной водой и помог напиться.<br/>- Надо почаще заглядывать в бордели, - заявил Флинн. – Это положительно влияет на твое либидо.<br/>- Ты раньше не жаловался, - прищурился Шоу.<br/>- После трех мучительных часов в опере я понял, что жаловаться бессмысленно, - поддразнил Флинн. – Ты не позволил мне ни сбежать, ни надраться! У тебя каменное сердце!<br/>- Ты проспал большую часть спектакля, - напомнил Шоу.<br/>- Мне снились страшные сны про поющих рыб!</p><p>Шоу отобрал у него гребешок, с трудом сдерживая желание звонко стукнуть по макушке, жестом приказал Флинну сесть и принялся осторожно расчесывать длинные рыжие волосы. Флинн тихо постанывал от удовольствия, Шоу с наслаждением зарывался пальцами в потрескивающий медный водопад, тяжелый и шелковистый. Флинн что-то невнятно пробормотал, опираясь спиной о колени Шоу.</p><p>- Что-что?<br/>- Никаких претензий, - сонно пробормотал Флинн. – Ни к тебе, ни к твоему либидо… только к треклятой опере.<br/>- Это было всего один раз, - улыбнулся Шоу.<br/>- На целый раз больше, чем нужно, - упрямо ответил Флинн. – Я-то надеялся, что ты позволишь мне встать на колени и… скрасить нам эти ужасные часы.<br/>- В центральной ложе посреди королевского театра? – скептически спросил Шоу. – Ты в своем уме?<br/>- Там было темно и никто не смотрел!<br/>- На тебя пялилось все дворянство, - возразил Шоу. – Я впервые официально вывел в свет любовника.<br/>Флинн не обернулся, но Шоу ощутил, что тот смущенно улыбается. Шоу отодвинул в сторону пряди и нежно поцеловал в плечо. Он устыдился на секунду, заметив налившийся кровью синяк над ключицей… давненько не случалось таких страстных и бурных ночей. Шоу потерял контроль и явно перестарался с зубами… впрочем, Флинн был не лучше, Шоу ощущал себя малость пожеванным и подозревал, что на спине запеклись глубокие царапины.</p><p>- Кстати, пока ты спал, нам подсунули под дверь какой-то конверт, - с ленцой сообщил Флинн. – Я не стал трогать.<br/>Шоу тут же всучил ему гребешок и решительно отодвинул в сторону, скатился с кровати и невольно закряхтел, схватившись за спину.<br/>- И так всегда, - скорбно проговорил Флинн, наблюдая за ним. – Работа превыше всего!</p><p>Шоу не ответил. Флинн, вопреки видимости, был умен и понимал, что для Шоу действительно работа и Корона превыше всего, бессмысленно обижаться или пытаться изменить этот порядок. Флинн ухитрился приспособиться, твердо зная, что Шоу непременно найдет время и на него… впрочем, у Флинна хватало и собственных делишек, он был не из тех, кто держится за папочкин рукав.</p><p>Шоу наклонился и осторожно подобрал конверт, быстро и ловко ощупал его кончиками пальцев, потом понюхал и, наконец, умело вскрыл ногтем.<br/>- Что пишут? – поинтересовался Флинн, лениво развалившись на кровати своим огромным загорелым телом. – Надеюсь, это не счет за вчерашний вечер? Неужели у них что-то украли?!<br/>Он подобрался и поджал колени к груди, встряхнул гривой медных волос и сцепил пальцы, прикрывая порозовевшее лицо. Флинн даже не подозревал, как сильно его выдает закрытая отрицающая поза – для кого-то вроде Шоу, кто умел читать людей, паникующий Флинн был открытой книгой. Шоу так любил этого большого, светлого и нелепого ребенка, в котором было много легкомыслия и совсем не было агрессии.</p><p>- Это точно не мы! – лицемерно заявил Флинн. – Мы приличные туристы!<br/>Шоу покачал головой и осторожно вложил бумаги обратно в конверт. Флинн прекратил причитать о том, какой он законопослушный и благонадежный, и сколько сувениров он честно купил для дяди Клауса и тетушки Розы, - причем Шоу точно знал, что никакой тетушки у Флинна нет, и никаких сувениров тот не покупал, - и с любопытством посмотрел на Шоу, вопросительно вскинув брови. Флинн явно был готов к новому приключению – и за это Шоу тоже его любил.</p><p>- Придется задержаться еще на денек, - мягко сказал Шоу. - Великий Магистр Роммат оказывает нам большую честь и приглашает осмотреть Солнечный Колодец.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>